


Erised

by All_circles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_circles/pseuds/All_circles
Summary: One-shot. Hermione always knew that mirror was dangerous.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 44





	Erised

Her heart was rushing as she streaked past the suit of armour, turning back only to check that no one was following her. Hermione slid into what looked like an empty classroom, shut the door behind her and leant against it. The NERVE of her, she thought angrily. The SHEER NERVE of that girl, throwing herself in front of a bloody ball of solid wood going at however many miles an hour just to win a STUPID match. The NERVE, she thought again before the image of Ginny barreling in front of the Gryffindor seeker just as he caught the snitch to save him from two angry bludgers swirled in her mind. Stupid, bloody stupid. Hermione wasn't even sure Ginny was still breathing until she got to her, lying on the quidditch pitch, broom broken, nose broken, God knows what else the damn bludgers broke, never mind the 50 plus foot fall. She knew it was horrible, but she wished Ginny weren't such a bloody loyal, house proud, fool and had let the bludgers hit the seeker.

A long rush of air fell from her lips in frustration. She pushed off the door and strode further into the classroom. Might as well take a look around she thought, it seems like I'm going to be hiding here for a while. She dusted off a few mouldy old books and read the titles. None of them seemed particularly interesting at the moment. As she toyed with a box of little twitching bronze objects a glint of yellow caught her eye and she spun around to determine the source. A tiny sliver of gold was visible from behind a musty, old brown sheet. It slid away easily when she tugged at it, revealing a glittering, solid gold mirror. She stared for a moment, reliving the last time she had seen the mirror and what it had shown her. The inscription stood out at the top: "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi". I thought Dumbledore had moved you, she pondered worriedly.

She faltered a little as she stared at the reflective surface, taking tentative steps she stopped in front of the mirror. For a few moments all she saw was her own worried reflection staring back and then the blurred shape of another person started to materialise behind her. Hermione shut her eyes and prayed that the blurred, red-headed figure would appear as Ron when she opened them. That's how it was meant to be, She would see Ron in the mirror and they would get married and have kids and grow old together. Breathing heavily she opened her eyes, Ron wasn't standing beside her. Ron didn't even appear in the mirror, instead Ginny stood slightly behind Hermione. The Ginny in the mirror had no broken nose or rapidly materialising black eyes, the Ginny in the mirror was far from unconscious and she tilted her head giving Hermione a questioning look as though asking her why she hadn't let her apparent desire develop the way she obviously wanted. Hermione couldn't look away from the scene before her. The mirror Hermione had turned to the side to allow Ginny room to stand beside her. Ginny looked at mirror Hermione for several seconds before slowly reaching her hand up slowly to touch her face and Ginny slowly leaned in. It looked nothing like their kiss on the Astronomy tower, it was slow and gentle, but it was no less passionate. she couldn't look at the mirror any longer. She threw the sheet back over the mirror and stormed away from it, out the classroom and towards the hospital wing.


End file.
